


《暗涌》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《暗涌》

一

 

范丞丞被朋友硬拉去酒吧，二代圈儿玩的乱，也脏，小破夜店里服务人员浓妆艳抹，而他只想回家睡觉。  
朋友说 你再待会儿，今儿有个极品好货。

 

王琳凯过来的时候脸色煞白，把他圈在怀里的男人酒气熏人，他上衣勾着屈起来的臂弯堪堪挂住，锁骨撑在皓白肌肤里像无翼的蝶，嘴唇快给自己咬破。

打着酒嗝的人给范丞丞介绍：丞少，这是他们这儿头牌。  
王琳凯不吭声，眼尾下坠，刻薄又漂亮，接着又被打了一巴掌，男人骂他：  
当婊子立他妈什么牌坊，说话！

范丞丞看不下去，男孩儿白白的脸颊上顷刻浮起层红肿，他拽着王琳凯手腕儿把人带过来，手掌圈住那根细瘦的竿，他心惊于少年的单薄入骨，问，你成年了吗？

王琳凯还是不说话，红着眼圈瞪他，像入了虎口不甘心屈服的小狼，要垂死一搏跟他拼命。  
可范丞丞知道他不敢，光圈一阵阵从大灯射下来划过去，他在影影绰绰里看清少年精致面孔，和轻微颤抖的身体。

 

缺钱吗，跟我走吧。  
范丞丞往身前揽他，手下暗自用了力。

 

王琳凯带着最后一份希冀环视四周，讽刺的假笑，恶意调侃的眼神，身后男人肥油堆砌的脸，他终于绝望，对着逃不过的命运下跪。

他反手抓住范丞丞的食指，脑后辫子朝向色彩斑斓的天花板。

让我把吉他拿上。他最后恳求道。

 

范丞丞一愣，点了头，望着他匆匆跑进极乐人群消失不见。

朋友目睹一切，开玩笑说范丞丞你转性了啊，平时不是嫌我们脏吗？  
他低头，漫不经心摩挲尾戒，我是看他长得好，想尝尝滋味儿怎么样。

朋友压根儿不信，拍着他肩膀说我看你是要当慈善家。  
范丞丞被戳中心事，装作不屑地从鼻腔喷出气音，就是个小鸭子，我当什么慈善家？

 

肩膀连着大臂的地方被戳了一下，范丞丞回头，少年背着吉他包站在他背后，眼里空洞洞的没什么情绪，在闪着的碎光中仿佛一潭了无生机的死水。  
范丞丞莫名其妙地感觉心里像早高峰的地铁似的又挤又胀，他站起来去摸少年的头，被偏了一下躲闪过去，王琳凯连手指都蜷缩着。

走吧。  
少年开口，没有看范丞丞，只是盯着湿痕斑驳的肮脏地板，露出一段瓷白颈部来。

 

二

 

暗蓝厚重的窗帘半挂下来，淫靡的水声落在四周每个漆黑的角落，纤细的男孩被弯折出一个扭曲的角度，红痕从锁骨滑到肚脐，消失在平坦的小腹与稀疏的森林上，他脖子扬起来接受舔吻，压不住迸出来的喘息仿佛荒原里的无力求救。双腿被半强硬地掰开，大腿根部湿了一片，连黑色床单上都漫了潮。

范丞丞亲自给他做的灌肠和准备工作，他本已经把套子和润滑都摸过来，男孩儿这天晚上头一次说十个字以上的话，推拒他说自己没有做过，也不知道怎么准备。  
他从光洁皮层上抬头，直望进少年清澈而含着恐惧的瞳孔里，男孩儿怕的几乎哭出来，他手下摁着的胳膊不断颤栗，仿佛濒临死亡的鱼，然而见他没动，还是一副无畏的表情把自己胸前的红樱送到他嘴边。

范丞丞叹了口气，把他抱起来去浴室。

第一次总是不好受的，少年在淋浴的喷头底下默不作声地淌眼泪，范丞丞把手探入那被水流冲开的青涩穴口。  
我还不知道你叫什么呢，他说。

王琳凯把手指抠进大腿表面，留下几个红色的半圆，王琳凯，他回答，我叫王琳凯。

他没有回问范丞丞，或许是因为存了只豁出去这一次的心思，他抗拒了解面前用手抚摸他臀瓣的人，这对他来说是屈辱，是不齿的烙印。

用浴巾把他裹住，范丞丞抱人回床上的时候自我介绍，我是范丞丞，他吐出自己的名字，你叫我……  
他尚且想不出一个合适的称呼，王琳凯已经开口：我听见了，丞少。

范丞丞怔住，少年清冽的嗓音里挑不出情感，他来不及作出反应，王琳凯已经撑着手把自己贴上来，火热的胸腔彼此触碰，在夜灯的暗黄中绽放一朵妖冶的罂粟，范丞丞环着他腰吻下去，流连在耳垂，又极下流地绕进耳蜗，王琳凯圈住他下身，从褶皱顺着捋到小口，打着圈按压，急促的喘息声交缠，在寂静室内由东延到西。

 

你不是第一次吗，这么会？  
你没给自己打过手枪吗？

 

王琳凯反问，挑起半边眉毛，在昏暗的灯光中仿佛一把锐利的小刀，要划破范丞丞虚织起来的网。

范丞丞把他两手反着压在头顶，手腕叠手腕抵着床头板，王琳凯听话地不再动，闭上眼等待入侵，他努力装出一副勇敢的神情，然而牙关打颤，发出细微的磕哒嗑哒声。

把东西送进去的时候王琳凯又咬住嘴唇，准备充分，他并不疼，范丞丞也推的慢，可身体本能对异物的排斥感还是令他不适，下意识缩紧了甬道。  
范丞丞被夹的额头青筋都暴起来，忍不住一下插到底，在王琳凯带着哭腔的喘息里开始顶弄。润滑剂与粘液混合着打湿少年的股缝，他晃着身体将盘在范丞丞腰上的腿又夹紧了一些，性器摩擦着敏感点反复碾压，范丞丞咬着他白皙的肩头往里撞，把他泄出来的呻吟声敲碎，一片一片落在空气里。

 

签我公司吧，他用低哑的嗓音去磨王琳凯耳畔，你喜欢唱歌吧，我让你出道当歌手好不好。

王琳凯一言不发，过了一会儿抱着他脖子把右脸蹭上他鼻梁，潮湿又软嫩的触感，泪水冰凉面颊滚烫，范丞丞抱着他，手心贴住蝴蝶骨由上往下滑。

别哭了，琳琳。

他安慰少年，手伸下去帮沉入快感的王琳凯攀登顶峰，少年轻微抽搐的同时他射在套子里，他拨开身下人汗湿的一绺黑发，王琳凯双眼迷离地找不到焦距，也倒还记得搂紧他。

 

末了，王琳凯低声道，谢谢你。

 

 

三

 

真正签合同那一天他们已经很熟，范丞丞知道了王琳凯那晚是实在没钱又被老板威胁开除才咬牙准备用身体抵债，平时就在那儿驻唱，挣不了什么钱，好在还是唱歌，只要能唱歌，他怎么都愿意。

王琳凯签下名字的时候范丞丞坐他对面，衣服是早上他挑的，圆领半袖往前荡，能清晰地看见昨夜印下的斑驳痕迹。

红了以后还记得住你是谁的人吗？  
范丞丞逗他。

 

王琳凯本来挂在嘴角的笑意慢慢敛去，他把笔盖上，怎么能忘呢？不管我红不红，都是丞少给了我机会。他说。

范丞丞哑口无言，只看着他站起来走出办公室，背脊挺的笔直，头也不回地关上门。

 

之后他们差不多几个月没有见面，范丞丞忙，忙的脚不沾地，穿梭在各国的公司分部里开会，讲话讲的嗓音沙哑。王琳凯比他更忙，早就写好了的歌要发，经纪人给他签了数不清的综艺和广告，有一次四天睡了不到十个小时，眼里血丝满布，他掐着自己手心一遍又一遍在心里念叨，挺过去就好了，挺过去就好了。

可最后他还是没能挺住，出道三个月满，他倒在录制现场，烧的人事不知。

迷迷糊糊间看见助理要拨电话，王琳凯下意识把她拦住。  
别告诉……别告诉丞少。  
他拉着助理的袖管儿哀求。

他自己也不清楚原因，他在综艺节目里时常对其他嘉宾撒些无伤大雅的娇，可对着范丞丞却一句也说不出来，仿佛那就是妥协于生活了，就是屈服于现实了。他是酷盖，玩儿音乐的，他怎么甘心低头。

 

第二天醒过来，出现在王琳凯视野里的还是范丞丞。

范丞丞捧起他插着针管儿的左手，青色胡渣扎的他手背疼，面前的人眼圈乌黑，神色憔悴，嘴唇喏喏着几分钟都没说出话来。

最终还是王琳凯先开口，他说，丞少，你怎么回来了，不是去开会了吗？  
范丞丞的嗓子哑的一塌糊涂，毫无预兆地淌了两滴眼泪下来，他把嘴唇贴在王琳凯手指上。  
还难不难受？他问。

 

王琳凯尝试着把手抽出来，又不敢使劲，只好避重就轻地回答他：已经没事儿了，谢谢丞少关心。

范丞丞想说你别叫我丞少了行不行，想说我很担心你，想说别当歌手了，跟我回家吧，可末了看着王琳凯躲闪的目光，还是只挤出来一句：没事就好。

王琳凯嗯了一声，问他什么时候走。  
范丞丞不理他这个问题，只温柔地摸他头，犹豫了一会儿问，出道当歌手感觉好不好？

 

少年苍白的脸上扬起一个明亮的笑容，仿佛无数星子流转后又落下，耀眼而璀璨。  
好啊，怎么能不好，王琳凯想都没想就脱口而出。

这是我的梦想啊。  
少年补充道。

 

 

四

 

 

王琳凯真的红了。

各大品牌的代言邀约纷沓而来，应援的大屏在广场滚动播放，见面会的门票几秒钟就被一抢而空，女孩们叽叽喳喳议论的中心都是他上的节目。

 

范丞丞越来越多地在电视上、手机上、广告牌上见到他，少年一头海藻发柔顺地垂落在肩膀上，恬静的笑与炮仗似的大嗓门儿混合揉杂，像颗启明星闪闪发亮，吸引着四面八方的人，前仆后继想为他奉献热血。  
范丞丞也越来越少的在家里见到他，主卧大床右侧的抱枕总静静躺在原地，多少次他深夜醒来，想搂少年的盈盈不足一握的腰，最后只摸到一片深浓的空寂与形状饱满无人问津的软枕。

 

秘书看他精神不好，欲言又止，最后还是劝他， 总裁，打个电话给他吧。  
范丞丞摇了摇头，说 他很忙，睡觉都没时间，我怎么能打扰他。

 

后来王琳凯终于回家了。

甜腻的酒香发散在空中，他手脚并用地爬到范丞丞旁边摇醒他，我回来啦，你有没有想我？  
他问，醉的连枕头在哪儿都看不清。

范丞丞把他揽进怀里，摁铃叫人煮醒酒汤给他喝，拍着他屁股哄人，当然想了，宝宝你喝了多少？  
王琳凯把粉粉的一截舌头吐出来给他看：才喝了这么多！他用手划出一个歪歪斜斜的圆，他说你知道吗丞少，他们都说我是金丝雀，我才不是金丝雀呢。

我才不是金丝雀呢，我不是，我不是…… 

少年说着说着忍不住哭出来，酒精催促着他压抑不住地哽咽，他像初见时一样把湿漉漉的脸颊贴近范丞丞。  
我不想当金丝雀，他喃喃道。

范丞丞吻他发旋，在亲吻的间隙里重复：你不是金丝雀，你不是，你不是。  
王琳凯哭累了歪在他怀里睡着，范丞丞小心翼翼用湿毛巾给他擦脸，坐在床上撑着手看他睡颜。

 

隔天清晨王琳凯睁眼，范丞丞已经换好了衣服，手指轻拂过他眉眼。

 

咱们就到这儿吧。

范丞丞说，顿了顿又道，如果你想签别的公司，我不收你违约金。  
王琳凯懵了，是我犯错了吗？他问，我保证改，丞少，别赶我走。  
不是你犯错了。  
范丞丞递给他一杯水：是我犯了错，以后早上别忘了喝水，对身体好。

王琳凯用手去抱他胳膊，软软的挽留，被范丞丞不动声色地躲开，这下他终于着了急，不管不顾地恳求： 你没犯错，你不会犯错的。

 

范丞丞平静地把水塞到他怀里。

我错了，我错在不该爱上你。

王琳凯愣愣地抬头看着他。

你爱我吗？王琳凯。范丞丞的语气仿佛在谈论天气。

 

王琳凯绞紧手指，少年逆着白昼的光亮皱紧眉头。  
我不知道。他说。

我……我不知道。

 

 

五

 

 

王琳凯出道两周年，办了全国巡回演唱会。

范丞丞收到了一张票，第一排正中间，信封上端端正正写着：范丞丞亲启。  
时光回溯到王琳凯离开的那个上午，少年拉着行李，漂亮的嘴唇一张一合。

范丞丞，我的演唱会，你一定要记的来看啊。  
范丞丞靠在走廊墙壁上笑，答应说，我会去的。

他沉默了半晌，又道，王琳凯你记住，你一定不能忘了你的梦想。

 

好。  
少年认真地回答。

 

 

六

 

 

范丞丞站在场馆外，头顶上是茫茫长天，清云仿佛层出不穷的波浪，在渺茫的世界里寻寻觅觅兜兜转转，继续着永不可知的命运滚滚漂流而去。

他开始向通道口走，背脊直挺，终不回头。

 

暗流涌动，情丝翻落，向云尾一路漫过去，成为鸽鸣哨响里的一道隐秘弧线。  
或沉沦在幽暗海底，或搁浅于濛濛细雨。  
幸而他们终没有忘记。

 

-FIN-


End file.
